wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
March 5, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The March 5, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 5, 2018 at the Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Episode summary Raw General Manager Kurt Angle announced Ronda Rousey's WrestleMania match Kurt Angle once claimed Triple H and Stephanie McMahon only signed Ronda Rousey as payback for humiliating them at WrestleMania 31. Well, at WrestleMania 34, they may wish they had never signed her at all. After weeks of escalating tensions and sneak attacks between the four parties — Rousey put Triple H through a table; Stephanie slapped Rousey; Triple H sucker punched Angle — The Olympic Hero called out The King of Kings, only to be reminded by Stephanie that he needed his General Manager gig to pay the bills. The Raw Commissioner offered to put all prior animosity behind them and start fresh, but Rousey crashed the party to formally administer a WrestleMania challenge to Stephanie. Despite the protests of a flustered Triple H, Angle pointed out that Stephanie was still under contract as a Superstar in addition to her Commissioner status, so he was within his rights as Raw’s matchmaker to give Rousey what she wanted. And, given that Triple H possesses the same dual contract and Angle once promised payback if The Game ever attacked him again, The Olympic Hero decided to fold him into the proceedings and make a Mixed Tag Match between himself & Rousey against Triple H & Stephanie for The Show of Shows. A manic scuffle ensued between the teams that ended with Triple H grapevined in the Ankle Lock, while Stephanie was dropped with a massive Samoan Drop from Rousey. In short? That new signing is looking to be a dream in the ring — and a nightmare for the people who recruited her. Asuka vs Nia Jax The first time Asuka faced Nia Jax, The Empress of Tomorrow escaped with a win via a technicality. The second time, she won by the skin of her teeth. The third time was the charm, as the Women’s Royal Rumble Match winner finally cracked the code and landed a far more decisive (if no less hard-fought) victory over The Irresistible Force just a month from WrestleMania. Even though a backstage Alexa Bliss predicted nothing less than a career-ending loss for The Empress of Tomorrow, and even though Jax powered her way to an early advantage, Asuka’s ruthlessness was far more than The Irresistible Force could handle. Asuka ensnared Jax in an armbar down the stretch and transitioned into a triangle when Jax hoisted her into the air, refusing to release the hold even after Nia rammed her into the turnbuckle. After Jax bounced Asuka off the ropes, Asuka re-applied the armbar in what would turn out to be the bout's deciding maneuver. Jax refused to submit for what seemed like an eternity, but Asuka eventually got the tapout she wanted, handing Jax a loss that left her teary-eyed in the ring. The WWE Universe acknowledged The Irresistible Force's efforts with a pointed ovation, but Alexa opted for more of a tough-love tactic, telling an increasingly emotional Nia she was sure The Irresistible Force would recover to make WrestleMania next year ... or risk losing everybody's respect for her. Bayley vs Mandy Rose Bayley and Sasha Banks have always had a friendly, if competitive, rivalry, but The Boss’ betrayal of The Huggable One during the Women’s Elimination Chamber Match seems to have finally opened a rift between the two that will take some time to mend. Not only did Bayley bail on Banks in a crucial moment during a Six-Woman Tag Team Match last week, The Huggable One seems resigned to a life without backup as she faces whatever lies ahead for her. As Absolution’s Paige pointed out before the scheduled match between Bayley and Mandy Rose, that means The Huggable One is making life incredibly difficult for herself. It proved to be a valid point. Sonya Deville's presence kept Bayley at a constant disadvantage; The Huggable One was only able to defeat Mandy with a surprise rollup, and the ensuing beatdown from Absolution was only thwarted by the arrival of Banks. The Boss singlehandedly stopped the attack and helped Bayley to her feet, but despite the assist, The Huggable One seemed ambivalent at best about her presence. Bayley and Banks may still be friends, though as Bayley’s refusal of a post-match embrace indicates, they’re not exactly on hugging terms at the moment. Results * Singles Match: Asuka defeated Nia Jax by submission * Singles Match: Bayley defeated Mandy Rose (w/ Sonya Deville & Paige) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Asuka Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Sonya Deville Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:WWE television episodes